


Better than Pancakes

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I had SO MUCH FUN, clace, jace is a dork, never expect to write these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: A fluffy Clace oneshot requested by anonymous on Tumblr
Relationships: Clary Fairchild & Jace Herondale, Clary Fairchild/Jace Herondale, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Better than Pancakes

Jace wakes to the warmth of the sun on his back. There’s a slight breeze that tickles the tips of his golden curls. He blinks his eyes open and his heart stutters.

Clary lays next to him, elbow propped up on the satin pillow, chin resting against her hand. The light from the sun setting her red hair ablaze with light. She smiles down at him.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” she says, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple, the ends of her hair tickling the side of his face.

Jace lets out a small hum. “5 more minutes” he mumbles into the pillow.

Clary chuckles, “You said that an hour ago. It’s almost afternoon now.”

“And?” Jace asks, voice still muffled.

“Do you want to stay in bed all day?”

“Maybe,” he suggests, just as a loud grumble sounds from under him.

“Your stomach suggests otherwise,” Clary giggles.

Jace leans up on his elbows to look down towards his stomach, “Traitor” he says.

“Come on,” Clary sits herself up, “I’ll make breakfast.”

“With what?” Jace sighs, shifting to lie on his side facing her. “The Institute doesn’t exactly go grocery shopping. Everyone here lives on takeout.”

“I’m sure I can find something. Come on,” she turns to hop off the bed, but Jace wraps his arms around her and pulls her back down against him.

The room soon fills up with their laughter as she tries to wiggle her way out of his grasp. Desperate, she licks his forearm. In shock, he releases her, and she jumps up off of the bed and heads for the door.

“Di-Did you just lick me?!” Jace stutters

“It got you to let go!” Clary exclaims as she runs out of the room.

“Oh, I had no idea you were so kinky!” Jace calls out as he grabs his t-shirt off the floor and races after her.

Once in the kitchen, Jace pulls out a carton of eggs while Clary rummages through the cabinets.

“Ah-ha!” she says spinning to face Jace holding a box of pancake mix. “Told ya I’d find something” she beams.

“Never doubted you for a second, Babe,” he answers.

Clary pours a generous amount into a bowl and begins reading the instructions on the back of the box.

_So adorable_ , Jace thinks as he watches her tuck a piece of hair behind her ear while mumbling the instructions aloud to herself. His eyes pivot from the bowl of pancake powder to Clary’s unsuspecting form. He can’t resist. Reaching in with his fingers, he grabs a handful of pancake mix and flicks it at Clary. The white powder sprinkles her like a light snowfall in December.

She turns to him dumbfounded, “Did you?”

“What?” he smirks. She shoots him a glare and before he has time to react, she grabs an egg from the carton and smacks it against his chest. He stares back at her for a moment, his mouth agape. And then _it’s on_. In a matter of seconds, Jace grabs the bowl of pancake mix and begins throwing handful after handful at Clary, who continues to chuck eggs and spilled yokes back at him.

It’s a war-zone. The cabinets caked with raw ingredients, their clothes and skin tacky, Clarys shrieks and giggles echo down the Institute halls. Amid the chaos, Jace abandons the bowl of pancake mix to the counter and reaches for Clary.

He pulls her into him, his hands cupping her cheeks, as he crashes their lips together. For a moment, Clary freezes, but soon she’s curling her fingers in his hair and pulling them down to the floor.

“What about pancakes?” She breathes when they pull apart.

“You taste better,” Jace whispers as he leans back in to kiss her senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @chibi-tsukiko ♥️


End file.
